


Say 'I Love You'

by buttercreambeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they're still hunters, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Filming, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Loving Dean, Romance, Sam Ships It, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreambeans/pseuds/buttercreambeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds an old camcorder in the Bunker. Being the sweetheart he is, he begins to film everything, from road trips, to eating in diners, to loving the reader, and the little moments in life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say thank you to all the people that are reading this story!  
> Just a reminder: this story is just pure fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or comments!

You were in the Bunker's library, doing nothing but boring research with Sam.

Where the hell was Dean? You thought.

"Hey, what the hell could your brother be doing?" You piped up.

"The usual," Sam sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"So is porn the usual?"

"I don't want to find out," Sam chuckled.

Right on cue, Dean walked into the room, carrying what looked like an old camcorder.

"Dean, what the hell is that?" You asked, pointing at the device in Dean's hands.

"It's a video camera. I don't know, I just found it while looking for some books." He shrugged, taking a seat next to his brother.

"Do you even know how it works?" Sam grabbed the camera from his brother, pressing a few buttons.

"Uh, you press... the red thingy and it starts?" Dean tried to explain, making you snort at how dumb his answer sounded.

"Um no Dean, you press the green thingy, then it starts." Sam corrected.

"Uh, guys?" You started. "You don't press the 'green thingy' or the 'red thingy.' "

"Then what the hell do you press?" Dean groaned in irritation.

"Give me that." You snatched the camcorder from the confused brothers. Dean and Sam watched in surprisement as you pressed a few buttons and the camera came alive. "You press the On and Off switch, idjits." You laughed, handing it back to Dean.

"Psh, I knew that." Dean muttered as he flipped open the view screen of the recorder. As he raised the camera up so that it was pointing at you, you covered your face. "C'mon, (Y/N), show me that beautiful face of yours."

"Dean, no, stop," Your voice was muffled by your hands, but Dean heard you anyways.

"Please? Just a look at that amazing face," He pleaded. You looked at Dean through the spaces between your fingers, seeing his stupid - but adorable - face.

"Ugh, fine." You sighed, defeated. You let your hands fall into your lap and smiled widely at Dean's camera.

Then your eyes darted to Dean's lips as he started to mouth the words, 'Say I love you.'

"Say I love you?" You blurt out loud. Realizing your mistake, you chuckled and shook your head. "Aw, shit, sorry, D. I meant to say I love you." You corrected yourself, looking straight at the camera.

"Ah, there we go," Dean whispered as he zoomed in on your face. He looked back up at you and sent one of those panty dropping smiles your way.

Then, Dean turned the camcorder off, setting it on the table.

"So, Sam, how are you enjoying the third wheel life?" You turned, asking the blushing younger brother who was squirming in his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ !!!! So, this chapter was inspired by a song/instrumental by The 1975. It's called...
> 
> 'Please Be Naked.'  
> ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
> I recommend you listen to that while reading...enjoy!

You moaned as Dean pressed his lips to where shoulder meets neck.

You smiled and chuckled as Dean started to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. 

He cupped your cheek with one hand as he propped himself up with the other. He pulled your face towards him and kissed you passionately on the lips.

You loved moments like this, moments where there was classic rock playing softly in the background as Dean made love to you. 

You always thought Dean would be rough, shameless, and reckless during sex, but he was the complete opposite. He was careful, he was sweet, tender, he treated your body with such love, and he savored every touch, lick, bite, and kiss as if it were his last.

Your pulled away from Dean and quickly kissed him on the lips, then patted his chest softly - it was your way of telling him that you were tired and just wanted to cuddle.

With a pout, Dean pushed himself off you and laid next to you. He turned to face you and tucked a (H/C) strand behind your ear. You smiled sweetly at him and stroked his cheek.

"I love you," You say.

"I love you, too." Dean grinned.

You slowly closed your eyes, feeling sleep take a hold of you.

You felt the bed dip and you opened your eyes to see Dean in his naked form search the room for something. What a sight for sore eyes, you thought as you chuckled.

"Baby, come back here," You whined as you patted the empty spot next to you.

"Gotcha!" Dean exclaimed as he found whatever he was looking for.

You didn't remember what exactly happened after that. The only thing that you seemed to remember was Dean coming back to bed, holding something in his hands.

Dean laid down next to you again and pulled the covers over both of your sweaty, naked bodies.

He turned the camcorder on and smiled as he began to record you.

It was moments like these Dean treasured. Well, yeah, he enjoyed the sex, but he always loved seeing you fall asleep after you made love to each other.

"I love you so much, (Y/N)." He whispered, even though you were sleeping peacefully. 

As if you could hear him, you groaned and shifted your body so that you were closer to him.

That always made Dean smile.

He moved closer, too and he draped an arm over your hip.

"I'm so damn lucky, (Y/N)." He began to whisper again. "I'm so lucky that you're mine. That someone as beautiful and amazing as you is only for me."

He sighed and pulled you closer to him, kissing the top of your head.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean chuckled softly as a pool of drool formed on your pillow.

Oh, how he was going to love seeing your face after watching this, he thought to himself.

He cupped your cheek, brushing it with his thumb.

He started to speak again, "You're gonna be the death of me, (Y/N)."

And at that exact moment, your eyes fluttered open, and you squinted your eyes as everything in your vision became clearer.

You cleared your throat as Dean continued to record.

"Are we making a sex tape anytime soon?"

Dean bursted out into laughter.

You were his. He was yours. And you both were so damn lucky...


	3. Chapter 3

You, Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting at a booth in a packed diner, reminiscing of the younger years where all of you had less complicated lives.

This diner was never always this packed. In fact, this was the diner where you and Dean first met. There was barely any people here back then. 

You tried to stifle a laugh as Dean attempted to explain what a milkshake was to Cas and how it 'brings the boys to the yard'. 

"Cas, does not get that reference, D. Give it a rest," You sighed as you watched the confused angel.

"I do not understand, Dean. Does this milkshake have some kind of magnetic force that brings the boys to the yard?" You and Sam exchanged looks, bursting out into laughter.

"Cas, no...it's...you...nevermind," Sam tried to explain, but he was stuck in a neverending laughing fit that made you laugh even harder.

"Hey, (Y/N)," You heard Dean say. "Would you like to dance?" 

For a moment, Dean's request left you puzzled...

"Dance? Dean Winchester wants to dance?" You huffed in disbelief. 

This was the first time Dean's asked you to dance with him since you were usually the first one to ask.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging," He said softly as he reached for your hand across the table.

You looked over to the small dance floor the diner had, noticing that a few couples had already began to slow dance to a song that seemed familiar to you.

Sure, this was cheesy, but you couldn't pass up on an opportunity to dance with Dean Winchester.

You grinned and grabbed Dean's hand, kissing him on the cheek as he pulled you to the dance floor.

Cas and Sam had a small smile on their face as they watched you and Dean sway to the soft melody. 

And an idea popped into Sam's head...the camcorder.

He quickly searched through Dean's backpack that was placed in between him and Cas.

He let out a relieved sigh as he found the video camera. Cas watched carefully as Sam turned on the device and placed it on the front of the table.

"Dean?" You spoke up, still swaying to the music.

"Hm?" Dean hummed.

"Does this song...sound familiar to you?" You asked as you listened intently to the lyrics.

"Yeah, it was the...the uh, song that was playing when we first talked to each other."

Your mouth fell open. How could you forget?

"Oh, D, I-I'm so sorry. I...ugh, I can't believe I didn't recognize it!" You groaned.

Dean chuckled. "Don't be sorry, it's alright, sweetheart."

"Still, just...something like that...I shouldn't forget stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because if ever...if s-something bad happens to you," You brought your hand to the top of Dean's head, running your fingers through his light brown locks. "I should have a memory to hang on to...whether if it's a song or picture, or...yeah."

"(Y/N), I wouldn't let something like that happen to myself, 'cause you're here in my damn life now." Dean cracked a sad smile. "But I can't promise because hunting is...I don't know...you lose loved ones and people get hurt. I guess that's the whole reason I started to film stuff like this...you know what? You don't really need a memory to hang on to anymore...because I'm not leaving anytime soon, baby."

"It's really true, then." You spoke again, smiling at your boyfriend. "The little moments count...they matter." You smiled.

"They do," Dean whispered as he leaned down to press his forehead against yours.

Cas took a sip from his milkshake - even though he only tasted molecules - and sighed.

"Love...is an interesting thing." Cas spoke as he caught a glimpse of Dean kissing you on the lips.

Sam chuckled as he reached across the table, shutting the camcorder off as you and Dean returned to the table with wide grins plastered on your faces.

"Yeah, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I really enjoy writing this fic and I'm having loads of fun, so I'm going to extend the amount of chapters to 10! YAY!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, just a little surprise for you readers...

A week after your time at the diner with the boys, you asked Dean a very, very special request for your upcoming birthday...

It was to take Baby - the Impala - for a spin.

Of course, it took Dean a lot of convincing - seducing was a more fitting word - but he eventually agreed.

And here you were, parked in the middle of an empty road in the driver's seat as Dean explained what to touch and what not to.

"Dean, I know how to drive a damn car." You chuckled as you saw Dean give you one of the Winchesters' famous bitchfaces.

"But you don't know how to drive Baby," He shot back as he pulled out his camcorder from his backpack and started to record.

"Shut your piehole, Mr. Winchester." You muttered.

"Hey! Don't make me think twice about letting you drive my Baby, (Y/N)."

You pouted and used the 'puppy eyes' trick Sam taught you. "But Dean, I-I thought I was your Baby."

Dean narrowed his eyes at you. "(Y/N)..." 

"Okay! Okay! Let's get moving, yeah?" You smirked.

Dean huffed as he pointed the camera towards you, clenching his jaw.

You started up the Impala, whistling at the loud purr of the engine. 

Your eyes widened in amazement as you started to move, hearing the gravel through the open windows noisily crunch underneath you.

The familiar guitar riff of one of Def Leppard's songs began to play and you looked over to Dean, seeing him pout like a toddler.

Thinking it would be quite funny, you swerved the car, scaring the crap out of Dean.

"Whoa! What the fuck, (Y/N)?!" Dean's camera almost jumped out of his hands, but was able to catch it before it hit the floor of the car.

You chuckled almost evilly as you went back to driving safely.

"I swear, (Y/N), if you ever pull a freaking stunt like that again -"

Once more, you swerved the car, taking Dean by surprise again. 

"I'm so gonna kill you, (Y/N)."

You gasped dramatically, "Kill me? Dean! You're such a loving boyfriend!" You said sarcastically.

You decided to annoy Dean more, so you switched from the classic rock station to pop music.

"Oh, god," Dean reached out to change the station, but you slapped his hand away from the radio.

"Driver picks the music-"

"Shotgun shuts his cakehole. I know, damn it." Dean sent pleading eyes your way. "Don't pull a Dean move on Dean, sweetheart." He groaned, zooming in on your face with the camcorder as you stuck out your tongue.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, D." You said softly.

"Hell, yeah."

"But one last thing..." You swerved the car for one last time, laughing your heart out as Dean let out a string of curses.

"Nope, that's it. You're done, princess." Dean leaned over, shutting off the engine of his prized possession.

Dean sent you a look that screamed 'you better run'. 

As your hunter instincts kicked in, you immediately opened the driver’s door of Baby, running for your life onto the isolated road as you heard Dean’s heavy footsteps right behind you.

Quickly, Dean placed the camcorder on the hood of the Impala, trusting it wouldn't fall over as he chased after you.

No doubt, Dean caught up to you and wrapped his strong arms around your waist, then turned you around so that he could throw you over his shoulder.

"Dean!" You laughed as he slapped your ass. 

"(Y/N), you better apologize to Baby," Dean said as he tried to be serious but failed miserably once you pretended to cry like a child.

"I'm sorry, Baby! I love you, alright? I love you so much that I just wanna take you for a crazy spin!" Dean playfully slapped your ass again as you continued to laugh hysterically.

You realized Dean was taking you back to the Impala, grunting as he set you down on the hood, but he was careful not to block the video camera he left there.

"Don't pull a stunt like that, okay? I don't want you getting hurt, Ms. (Y/L/N)."

"Aw, such a sweetie," You sighed before you pulled Dean into a heated kiss. 

Both of you pulled away, gasping for air while trying to laugh at the same time.

"I'm serious, (Y/N). I don't want both of my babies to get hurt," You looked up at Dean through your lashes, realizing he was extremely worried.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to both me and Baby, especially the little one...in here." You grinned widely as you rubbed your stomach.

It took Dean several seconds to process what you just said, but as soon as he finally got it through his head, his eyes widened.

"You - you mean...you're...you're pregnant?!" Dean grinned so widely his face almost split in two.

You couldn't do anything but nod rapidly as happy tears trickled down your cheeks.

"Oh...oh, my god!" Dean shouted as he pulled you into a tight hug.

"Dean...I...can't breathe," You groaned as Dean let you go.

"I'm sorry, sorry! Are you okay?" Dean's eyes darted everywhere across your body, looking for any sign of bruises.

"Chill out, Casanova," You chuckled as Dean cupped your face with his large hands.

"I'm gonna be a fucking father, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)."

"You better watch that mouth, Winchester." You poked a finger at his chest.

"Yeah, right, sorry...again." Dean rubbed his neck nervously as he looked over to the camcorder.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, (Y/N)?"

"Thank you for letting me drive the Impala." You said quietly. "That's all I really wanted for my birthday."

"You know what else would be pretty amazing for your birthday?" 

"What would that be?" You asked curiously, clearly excited for whatever else Dean planned.

"I know this is heat of the moment, all of a sudden, or something, but...if we're gonna be parents...we should be doing something else other than preparing for our baby."

You nodded in approval. "Again, what would that be?"

"This is gonna be a really shitty proposal, but..." Dean got down on the ground with one knee, taking your small hand in his own hands. "(Y/N), will you marry me?"

"Fucking hell, Dean." You brought a hand to your open mouth. "Yes, yes! A million times! Hell, yes!"

"Language, sweetheart." Dean whispered in your ear as you jumped into his arms.

Dean's knee couldn't support you both, so you both fell onto the gravel ground with a soft thud. You couldn't stop smiling at how cheesy and how amazing this situation was.

But this moment being cheesy wasn't what mattered right now.

"You know, I don't have a ring, but I will definitely get you one once I find where I put all my fake credit cards..." Dean muttered.

You chuckled, shaking your head side to side. "I don't really need a ring, D. Just you plus the little idiot that's gonna be annoying that hell out of you and Sam."

You couldn’t be any happier. You were going to be Dean Winchester’s wife and the mother of his little bundle of joy.

"I love you so goddamned much, Dean." You whispered as you hugged him with all your strength.

"I love you more, Mrs. Winchester." 

Dean couldn't be any happier. He was going to be your husband and the father of your little bundle of joy.

You both couldn't be any happier. You were going to be husband and wife, and you were going to have a little idiot running around the Bunker soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos, or both!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I will definitely upload another chapter tonight for you guys as I will be gone for a couple of days! If I find time to write during my tiny vacation, I'll update!
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!

You were in the backseat of the Impala, laughing quietly as Sam and Dean bickered in the front.

It was several days after Dean's proposal and your huge surprise that he decided to buy you a ring. You told him plenty of times you didn't really need one because you had him instead, but he didn't take no for an answer.

Dean hadn't seemed to stop smiling ever since he proposed and you told him you were pregnant. The last time he was this happy and excited was when you snuck yourselves into an AC DC concert.

Sam was ecstatic when you both told him the great news. He was looking forward to having someone young and wild sprinting around the Bunker. He even admitted that he was enjoying the 'third wheel life' and you reassured him that he would find someone that would make him the happiest moose alive.

"(Y/N)." Dean's gruff voice pulled you out of your thoughts. "We're here."

You stepped out of the Impala and grabbed Dean's hand, looking up at the jewelry shop Dean picked out.

Your turned your head to see Sam behind you, holding up the camcorder. 

You smiled and waved sweetly at the camera, chuckling as you saw Dean open the shop's door for you.

"A gentleman as always," You chuckled as you walk into the shop.

You gasped in awe as you began to look around. The prices these rings, necklaces, earrings, and bracelets cost were through the roof. 

A few minutes later, one particular ring caught your eye, so you called Dean over.

"D, c’mere," You waved him over. 

"Find one?" He grinned as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"That one," You pointed it out. "It's beautiful." 

"Yeah, it is," You were sure though that Dean wasn't talking about the ring, since you caught him staring at you the whole time. "So, uh, you wanna try it on?"

"Definitely," You nodded as Dean asked one of the employees for assistance.

Soon, you were grinning as you looked down at the expensive jewelry that was on your ring finger.

"Who would've known a hunter like me would be buying a shiny diamond ring?" You whispered mostly to yourself.

Dean seemed to hear though. "A hunter like you deserves more than just a ring." Dean kissed your forehead, tightening his hold around you just a mere bit.

You smiled softly as you stared down at the ring. "I think it would be best if I used this as our wedding ring too, right?" You looked up at Dean.

"If you want to."

"Then what about you?" You asked, worried that you were so caught up in buying your own ring.

"What about me?" 

"You need a ring. C’mon, I'm not going to get one if your not."

"Sweetheart, I already got myself one," Your eyes casted downwards to the ring Dean was spinning around his finger.

"It's your mom's, yeah?" You smiled. You respected Sam and Dean's mom a lot, even though you never met her. She played such a great role in the brothers' lives and you wouldn't take that away from them.

"I hope you don't mind, (Y/N)." Dean said softly. You kissed his cheek and nodded your head.

"I understand, D. It means a lot to you, I understand that." 

Dean smirked, raising his eyebrows. "Now, how about we actually get you that ring, yeah?"

"Yeah." You said as Dean told the employee that they were getting the ring.

Several minutes later, you were smiling happily as Dean took the bag that had the ring from the cashier.

Looking around the room for Sam, you and Dean both bursted out into laughter as you found him snoring on one of the chairs in the corner of the room with the camcorder sitting in his lap.

"He's gonna be a great uncle," You chuckled before Dean went over to wake him up.

Sam shot up from his seat after Dean shook him softly and took the camcorder. It was crazy how messy his hair looked and hell, he didn't even do anything.

"What'd I miss, guys?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything, bitch." Dean chuckled.

"Jerk." Sam chuckled too.

"Gosh, guys, language!" You called them both out as you walked out the shop together.

"Sorry." The brothers said in unison.

They were your family and damn, were they one hell of a great one.

"Hell, yeah. You are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1d/16/e8/1d16e88bbd663372dd6da28a3c4af1d8.jpg
> 
> IDK if it works but that's reader's ring ^^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research is a pain in the ass. I mean, I had to research about pregnancy and stuff for this chapter but it was worth it!
> 
> LOL anyways...I'll be on vacation soooo 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!

Dean was worried again. He was worried for about the millionth time and it was pissing you off.

You hadn't been to the doctors yet to check up on your baby and Dean kept reminding you. 

"Dean! I know, okay!" You sighed dramatically as you sat up on the bed.

"Well then, you need to go to a damn check up!" Dean exclaimed. "You can’t come with me and Sammy during this hunt."

Sam and Dean - heck, even Cas - haven't let you out of their sights. You haven't even stepped out of the Bunker for weeks and it was driving you insane. 

All you wanted was a hunt, since it helped keep your mind off things.

"I just need this hunt, D! I have to go kick some ass at some point!" 

"You can kick asses once that baby is born and healthy!" 

"But you can't act like an overprotective dog all the time! You're not my freaking bodyguard!"

Yes, you did enjoy overprotective Dean, but he sometimes made you want to jump off a bridge.

Dean's face softened, so did his voice. "(Y/N)..." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Just go get the baby checked, that's all I'm trying to say."

"Dean, I'm fine-"

"Yes, you are, but what about the little idiot in there, huh?"

You didn't actually know why you were so hesitant to go get checked at a hospital. Maybe it was because you've had and seen so many near death experiences there. Or maybe because you were so acclimated to the concept of not needing to rush to the hospital due to rough hunts...you always seemed to have the brothers to patch you up.

But this was different. This was your baby, your child, your little unborn idiot.

You groaned in defeat, not wanting to risk your baby for a damn hunt. "Fine. I'll...I'll go to the hospital and get checked up."

"Thank you, (Y/N)." 

"On one condition though."

"Go on."

"Cas gets to join me."

"That makes things even better." Dean grinned.

"Why?" You asked in a curious tone.

"He's there to keep you safe and company." 

"D, that’s not the only reason you're this giddy..."

"And..." Dean continued. "He can record that entire time for me."

Of course, you thought. 

You heard Sam shout Dean's name all the way from the garage.

Dean looked at you sadly and gave your lips a quick peck. "I'll be back soon. I might even try to make it to the damn check up, alright?"

You nodded your head, pulling him in for a long kiss. "You be safe, Dean." 

"I will, don't worry." He hugged you tightly before grabbing his duffel bags and stopping at the doorframe. "I'll be gone for at least two days, so I'll keep in touch with you daily, okay, sweetheart?"

You nodded and muttered a yes before he walked out the door.

It always made you anxious when Dean went on a hunt without you, but you were even more scared now when Dean left, especially because you were going to be family.

So, you quietly dressed up, wearing sweatpants and a plain tank top. You padded your way over to the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and one of Sam's smoothies he recommended to you, and immediately made your way to the garage.

Your 1963 Corvette was parked next to the Impala's empty spot. You breathed in the scent of the leather as you turned the engine on.

You chuckled as the radio played one of your favorite songs, The Boys Are Back in Town by Jailbreak...

You were already on the road when your phone rang. You laughed loudly once you read the caller ID. You changed Dean's name on your contact list to 'Pain In The Ass Pie Lover.'

"Hello, D?" You put him on speaker phone as you took a right.

"Hey, princess, Sam and I are already on our way to New Mexico, but I wanted to let you know that I called the hospital and set an appointment, okay?"

"Wow, thanks."

"I can't really tell if you're being sarcastic," You smiled widely at Dean's comment.

"I'm not, don't worry. Anyways, I'm driving, I'll call you once I'm done at the doctor's. I love you."

"Love you too," You ended the call and right after, Cas decided to pop in.

"Cas! Don't....no, don't surprise me like that again." You scolded the angel.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). Dean told me you needed company for your appointment at the hospital."

"Yeah, thanks for joining me." You said as you stopped at a stoplight.

"It's fine..." 

A friendly silence surrounded you both as you began to move forwards again.

"(Y/N)..." Cas spoke up. "You could've had me check the baby." He turned to squint at you and tilt his head sideways. 

"Well, Cas, it's not everyday you get an angel as a friend." You chuckled. "Besides, Dean was pushing me to go get the baby checked."

"You shouldn't worry about him." Cas started. Immediately, you felt like crying at the thought of your fiance. "Why do you feel like crying?" 

You looked over to the confused angel as you finally arrived at the hospital and parked.

"It's just the damn hormones, Cas," You said, wiping a tear from the corner of your eye.

"Anyways, Dean is fine. I'm here to protect you and the brothers." Cas looked down at your stomach, a tiny - but not very noticable - baby bump sat there. "I'll also protect your babies...I-I mean baby."

You didn't seem to catch his mistake, but you reached out to hug him. He awkwardly hugged you too, patting your back.

"You're amazing, Cas." You grinned, pulling away and stepping out of your Corvette.

"No, I am an angel." He said, clearly confused.

"Yes, you are." You muttered, already feeling nervous as you approached the entrance of the huge building.

The receptionist asked for your name, entering it into the computer as she began checking for your appointment.

"Here you are, (Y/N) Winchester, correct?" She smiled, looking up at you.

"Yeah," You fidgeted with the strings of your sweatpants. 

"You'll have to head to the second floor and you'll see another reception room on the left. Just wait there for your name to be called."

"Thank you so much." You grabbed Cas' arm softly, taking him to the elevators.

"No need for that, (Y/N)."

In a blink of an eye, you found yourself on the second floor, looking around the reception room the nurse directed you to.

"Cas, what the hell?" You whispered, seeing that no one noticed your sudden appearance. 

You turned back to the angel, seeing him holding none other than Dean's camcorder in his hands. It even surprised you that the angel knew how to work the camera.

"(Y/N) Winchester?" You and Cas shot up from your seats, heading over to the nurse. "Right this way, Miss (Y/N)."

The nurse laid you down on a padded table, telling you that the doctor will be here soon.

You looked over to see Cas in a chair filming.

"Are you excited?" He asked.

"Very." You chuckled before you turned your gaze to the door, seeing the doctor walk through.

"Hi, (Y/N), I'm Dr. Cortese." The kind doctor took a seat next to you, turning on a monitor and her computer.

"Hello, doctor." You smiled back.

"Are you the father?" Dr. Cortese turned her attention to Cas, surprising the awkward angel.

You decided to answer for him. "He's not. He's my soon to be brother in law." You waved at the camera.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you then..."

"Castiel." He answered.

"Beautiful name," She chuckled before explaining that she'll rub some sort of gel on your stomach. "It may be a little cold, but you'll adjust quickly."

You nodded as said cold gel was applied on your tiny baby bump. You looked to see the doctor hold a device over your stomach, moving it to certain areas.

"What is that?" You opened your mouth to ask, but Cas beat you to it.

"It's a transducer. The gel helps it transmit sound waves into her body." The doctor explained, never keeping her eyes off her task. 

You gasped as you finally saw your little baby appear in the monitor. Tears brimmed in your eyes and you let out a choked sob. Cas definitely understood you needed comfort right now, so he moved over to you and held your hand, squeezing it often.

"How many babies do you think are in there?" Dr. Cortese spoke up, breaking the silence of the room.

"Um, one? Why? Is there more?" Your eyebrows shot up, a grin spreading on your face.

"There's two!" Dr. Cortese happily exclaimed, clearly excited for you.

"Holy crap," You muttered, before turning to look at the camcorder. "There's two!" You whispered, holding up two fingers.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Dr. Cortese began and you nodded eagerly. "I see two boys!"

You couldn't wait to tell Dean, you were practically squirming.

"Hi, you two!" You looked down at your small bump, touching it lightly before the doctor let you know how many weeks you were. 

"You're about 8 weeks in, now, would you like pictures of your twins?" 

"Yes, for sure. Thanks so much Dr. Cortese," You sighed dreamily before the doctor went off to get your pictures. "I'm so happy, Cas. Damn it, I'm so thankful and happy." You told him privately, squeezing his hand.

"I didn't do anything, (Y/N). You and Dean did this. You should be thanking each other." 

He was right. 

"And here are your ultrasound pictures," A nurse came in the room, making you a little disappointed that you weren't able to thank Dr. Cortese in person.

"Thank you and please tell Dr. Cortese thank you too." You grinned at the nurse, before looking down at the pictures on your unborn babies. The nurse nodded before he left the room. "What do you say we head back and give Dean a call, Cas?"

The angel smiled, before you both disappeared and were back in your Corvette.

You hastily grabbed your phone out of your purse. You had Dean on speed dial so you were able to call him right away.

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Dean's worried voice made you chuckle.

"Correction, Dean. Babies," You emphasized the last word. 

"Babies? You mean..."

"Twins, D. Twins!" You shouted.

"Holy crap..." Dean's shocked voice was replaced by his chuckles, hearing him tell the news to Sam.

"Sammy, we're getting double!"

You could easily hear Sam's confused voice on the other end.

"Twins, little brother! Two kids!" You heard Dean laugh loudly before he returned to you. "Are they both boys?" You heard him ask with a twinge of hope in his voice.

"Yes, Dean. Yes, they are."

"Sammy! They're gonna be brothers!"

You had to admit...

You did love overprotective Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so happy all of you are really enjoying the story...thanks for all the support! I'll be having a few time skips and I hope it's not going to quick for you guys! And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I was writing this on the road and posted it once I had wifi.
> 
> http://d3mna48k5fyuxs.cloudfront.net/upimg/s330/12/54/5e9d5b0bc1d9ad38874d3db667ce1254.jpg
> 
> ^ Reader's wedding dress

2 MONTHS LATER

Today was the day you were waiting for. You were going to become Dean Winchester’s wife. 

You bit your lip as you stared at yourself in the mirror. You were in a silk robe, yet to wear your elegant wedding gown.

You had to admit, you thought you looked amazing. You weren't wearing much makeup, but enough to enhance your beauty. Dean specifically requested that the makeup artists make everything look natural, since he always thought you looked beautiful without makeup.

You turned your stare to the door that was now open, seeing your maid of honor, (Y/F/N), standing there with a smile on her face. She was an old hunting buddy of yours and the one who introduced you to the Winchesters.

"(Y/N)...you're not even wearing the dress and you still look gorgeous!" She exclaimed, rushing over to you to give you a tight hug.

"You look gorgeous too, (Y/F/N)." You said, looking at her from head to toe.

"Now, I didn't come here to get compliments, lady. I've got your dress waiting outside, are you ready to finally wear it?"

You grinned even wider. "I'm definitely ready." 

(Y/F/N) went out the door, returning back with your said dress and one of your bridesmaids, Charlie Bradbury.

You quickly gave Charlie a hug, before you slipped into your wedding gown.

It was simple, but unique and elegant. It fit you perfectly and you gasped once Charlie put on the traditional wedding veil.

"You look hot, (Y/N)." Charlie said, making you laugh. "Too bad you're taken, now. Damn it!"

You knew Charlie was totally joking, so you blew her air kisses. 

"Thank you, Charlie." You chuckled, before (Y/F/N) told both of you that you needed to leave.

You let Dean pick where to have the wedding. You were surprised that he decided to have a beach wedding. Maybe it was because he hadn't gone to a beach in ages.

You stepped inside your white limo, again specifically requested by Dean. (Y/F/N) handed you a bouquet of white roses. You held her hand and squeezed it gratefully, before turning to Charlie and doing the same.

Several minutes later, you arrived at the beach. Your heart was pounding and you hoped to God that you weren't sweating like crazy.

You were glad to see Cas open the backseat door for you and your bridesmaids. You waved goodbye to the girls as you linked arms with him.

"Congratulations, (Y/N)." The angel grinned. You swore you saw tears form in his eyes, but you let it go. You hugged him tightly, before you pulled away to link arms again. 

You stood at the start of a long pathway that would lead to your soon to be husband. 

Cas walked you down the pathway, before you saw close friends and family seated in long benches on either side of the pathway.

Your eyes locked with the people that mattered the most to you. (Y/F/N) was crying tears of joy for you, Charlie winked at you when you looked over to her, you noticed Jody Mills sitting in one of the rows, Claire Novak was also there, and you were surprised to see Garth waving at you.

You nearly fell to your knees when you saw Sam and Dean at the end of the path. The deep blue waves behind them complimented their navy suits and they looked dashing. 

Dean let a tear fall down his cheek as he saw you. Your (H/C) hair was curled, bouncing on your shoulders. Your (E/C) eyes stood out because of your white gown and soft red lipstick. 

You were going to be his wife. You, a beautiful, amazing, talented, badass woman, was going to be his wife. 

You found yourself standing in front of Dean after Cas left your side to stand by Sam.

You couldn't believe your eyes when you saw who was going to lead the ceremony. 

Gabriel...

You quickly pulled him in for a hug before returning to your spot with Dean.

After a few minutes, it was time to recite your vows. Of course, you and Dean said the traditional vows, before continuing to say your own vows you wrote.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N)," Dean began, his eyes never leaving yours. "You have made me the most happiest man in the universe. I like to believe you were made specifically for me. You put up with my crap, you listen to me, you're there to comfort me, kiss me, love me. Heck, as a hunter, I never thought I would be able to love someone, especially you. I promise to spoil you with all the stuff in the world, I promise to listen to you, to respect you, to trust you. I promise that I will be the greatest dad in the world for the two idiots in there," He touched your baby bump before continuing. "I promise to be by your side, the two of us kicking ass together...oh, let's not forget about Sam and Cas! So, yeah, the four of us, kicking ass." 

You held onto every word he said. Before grinning and starting your vows. "The name Dean Winchester means many things to me. Brave, caring, loyal, a jerk, a pain in the ass, a hunter, an adorable dork, a gentleman, and...now, a husband and a father." Dean's bottom lip quivered. "Dean, I promise with all my heart that I will be an amazing wife and mother to our kids. I promise that I'll bake you pies daily. I promise to love Baby. I promise to jam out to classic rock with you. I promise to love you and never stop." 

"Now, Dean Winchester, do you accept (Y/N) (Y/L/N) to be your wife?" Gabriel asked.

"I do." Dean said, his eyes still on you.

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), do you accept Dean Winchester to be your husband?" 

"I do." 

"(Y/N) and Dean...I now pronounce you...husband and wife!" Gabriel exclaimed, before confetti exploded out of nowhere. "Kiss her, you idiot!" He shouted at Dean.

Without a pause, Dean grabbed you, dipping you and kissing you like he's never kissed you before. You felt fireworks when his lips moved in sync with yours. 

You both pulled away, standing back up and hugging Dean.

"I love you, (Y/N)." Dean whispered.

"I love you, Dean." You whispered back before you went over to hug Sam and Cas.

But you didn't notice the camcorder sitting on one of the front rows as you, Sam, Dean, Cas and everyone else gathered around for pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I UNDERSTAND I MADE A LOT OF CHANGES WITH WHO'S ALIVE OR DEAD BUT YEAH.
> 
> I just love Charlie so much I had to add her into this. And Gabriel too. (Sorry, Bobby, I didn't know how to put you in lol)
> 
> Next chapter will have the wedding reception! Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating so much lately! Here's the awaited Chapter 8!
> 
> THE WEDDING RECEPTION!!!

You couldn't contain your laughter as you smeared pie all over Dean's face.

He dipped his finger into the three layered pie - yes, pie, because Dean eagerly wanted pie instead of cake - and smeared it on the tip of your nose. 

Your friends and family boomed with laughter. You began to hear the familiar clicks of cameras at the back of the room, you certainly wanted this moment documented - not just with the pictures, but with Dean's camcorder.

After a few minutes of cleaning each other's messes up, you sliced the pie without any funny business. While you ate your pie, Dean's best man, Sam, and your maid of honor, (Y/F/N), had stood up for their speeches.

Sam was up first, so he handed Dean's camcorder back to him and began to start recording once Sam opened his mouth.

"(Y/N)'s always been a part of our small family. I wasn't surprised when she confessed to me that she had feelings for Dean, the same goes for my brother. I'm really happy that Dean was able to find someone as beautiful and awesome as (Y/N). I never would've guessed he would end up with her. And I never would've guessed that (Y/N) would be family...for real this time. I'm thankful that she'll be the mother of my nephews and Dean's kids, I've never felt more happier in my life. We all love both of you. Make that four, now that the little babies are in there." Sam pointed at your two month old baby bump. "Thank you for making this family much better than it already was, (Y/N)." Sam smiled, jogging over to you to give you a kiss on the cheek, then retreating to his table as your best friend stepped up to talk.

"Dean is one hell of a dude." You chuckled as (Y/F/N) sent a wink Dean's way. "Kinda like what Sam said, I never would've guessed (Y/N) would end up with someone like Dean. Nevertheless, marry him. I still remember when we first met him. We walked into an old diner and sat down at the bar, next to this green-eyed man. You should've seen (Y/N)'s face when I pushed her into Dean...priceless." 

You laughed, turning to see Dean filming the whole moment. 

(Y/F/N) continued, "To finish off, I'd like to threaten Dean one last time. If you hurt my bestie in any way, whether if it's eating the last piece of pie, rough fudging sex, or kissing her till she can't breathe...I will haunt your ass." She looked at Dean, trying oh-so hard to make everything sound serious. "Love you both." She finished, smiling as she sent flying kisses towards your way.

Apparently, the DJ wasn't able to show up, so Garth stepped in his place.

You and Dean took the first dance. You almost cried when you heard the song that played. It was the song that Dean sang for you went you went out camping with all your friends. 

You placed your hands on Dean's chest, leaning against him as he kept his hands firm on your waist.

You swayed to the music as Dean sang you the lyrics like that same night.

"I’ve waited a hundred years, but I’d wait a million more for you...nothing prepared me for...what the privilege of being yours would do." Silent, but happy tears rolled down your cheeks as you listened to Dean's deep voice and heartbeat. "If I had only felt the warmth within your touch...if I had only seen how you smile when you blush...or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough...well, I would have known what I was living for all along...what I’ve been living for..."

This time, you chimed in, raising your head to look up at your husband with teary eyes. "Your love is my turning page...where only the sweetest words remain...every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase..." 

Dean sang you the rest as you laid your head back on his chest, kissing his jaw every so often. 

You stayed like that even though more people joined in.

But soon, the reception was over, you and Dean drove over to your suite for the night. 

You sat on the bed in a lacy nightgown, tapping your fingers against your thighs as you waited for Dean to finish showering.

Several minutes after, Dean stepped out. You watched attentively as water beads dripped down his bare chest and his hair. You swallowed as he let the towel around his waist drop to the wooden flooring and approached you.

He kissed your neck as you began to speak. "I love you so fucking much. Holy shit, D, I can't explain my feelings for you." You couldn't continue as Dean went below your waist, kissing his way up your bare thighs.

"Then, show me instead." He looked up at you with lust-filled - but loving - eyes and licked his lips.

"Be my guest," You smirked, raising a brow as if you were taunting him.

\- hours later -

You and Dean laid under the covers, whispering to each other.

"You know, we haven't picked baby names, sweetheart." Dean smiled, rubbing your naked back.

"Mhm, I know. I have some in mind."

"Oh, really? Would you like to share them with your husband?" 

You chuckled, kissing Dean before starting. "Well, I was thinking Samuel."

"Huh, what about...Samuel Maverick Winchester?"

You nodded your head quickly, "I love it, but what about his brother?"

"Hm, Jared?" 

"Dean, no. That's too...I don't know, it doesn't fit. Maybe, Jensen?"

"Jensen? Isn't that...dude, what the hell? No! I don't wanna name our kid some actor from some alternate universe!"

"Okay! Fine, how about, uh..."

"Bobby?" Dean piped up.

"Yes! Bobby! Bobby...Bobby Tristan Winchester?"

"That's amazing, baby." Dean kissed the top of your head, caressing your baby bump.

You looked down at your stomach, placing your hand on top of Dean's. "Mommy and Daddy will see you soon Bobby and Samuel. We love you, okay?"

You swore you felt little Bobby and Samuel kick you softly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the time jumps! I hope you all enjoy this chapter though! And I do not know anything about pregnancy once more so I'm sorry if anything isn't accurate!

7 MONTHS LATER

"Oh, fuck." You felt something inside of you shift, then you looked down and watched as the fabric of your pants darkened, travelling farther down your legs. "Dean! Sam! Cas-"

You groaned loudly when a wave of pain hit you in your abdomen.

"Baby? Are you okay?" Dean's voice echoed through the Bunker. You could hear his heavy footsteps make its way to you. You gripped a nearby chair as another rush of pain hit you.

You looked up to see Dean by your side, holding you by the shoulders as he rubbed your arm. "My water broke..."

"Oh, shoot." Dean muttered. "Sam! Cas! Get the Impala ready, (Y/N)'s having the babies!"

"Shit!" You bit your lip hard as you had another contraction. "Dean, we need to get my stuff."

"Yeah, yeah! You're right, okay...um, um, Sam! We need you over here, buddy!" Dean called out frantically.

Before you knew it, you looked to see Sam by your side and not Dean, as he was getting your stuff and into the Impala.

"Okay, (Y/N)...I need you to, uh....uh, breathe! Yeah, that's it, breathe in and out, alright?"

"Sam, it's not helping...oh, god." You screwed your eyes shut as you moved your hand to Sam's, gripping it tightly.

"Okay, okay. (Y/N), just do what I say." You began to breathe in and out like Sam told you. "Relax, just relax and everything will-"

"Fucking hell!" You screamed out as a painful contraction hit you. "Relax?! Sam, relax?! Giving birth isn't exactly a walk in the park!" 

You were sure that you scared Sam out of his wits as you looked to see the younger Winchester with wide eyes and a jaw hanging open. 

"Guys! (Y/N), Sam! Let's go!" Dean ran back to you as Sam jogged to the Impala. Dean held you close as you made your way to the car, only stopping to regain your composure when the pain was too much.

Once you and Dean were settled in the backseat, Sam drove like a madman to the hospital as Cas calmly talked to one of the receptionists of the hospital on the phone, informing them that you were on your way.

Dean reassured you with a soft voice. "Sweetheart, (Y/N), you're going to be great, okay? You're gonna get through this, baby girl, 'cause you're strong. I'm here for you, (Y/N). We're going to get through this together. We all are."

You nodded your head, but couldn't control the tears that ran down your flushed cheeks. Dean smiled as he wiped them away.

He wrapped his arms around you as painful contractions followed one after another. You were thankful to have the comfort of Dean right now.

"I do not see why we could've have me transport us to the hospital," Cas spoke up. 

"No offense, Cas...but I don't think your feathery ass gives the smoothest of rides." You grumbled.

You spent the rest of the ride with the boys talking to you sweetly, telling you that you'd be alright and strong.

When you arrived at the hospital, a group of nurses was already waiting for you. Sam and a nurse helped you into a wheelchair, before pushing you down a hall.

You were almost at your room before a nurse got in the way, staring at the worried men following behind you. She looked up and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm an angel of the-" Cas began, but Dean cut him short.

"I'm the father."

"Uh, brother." Sam quickly smiled before you hissed in pain.

"And I'm in fucking labor!" You couldn't stop yourself from lashing out. "Now, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda in pain! So..."

"Only two people are allowed in the room," The nurse continued.

"Yeah, right. So, good luck in there, you two." Sam said, before kissing the top of your head and throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders.. "Cas and I will be right here the whole time if you need us."

Dean grinned before heading inside the delivery room with you, closing the door behind him as he watched the nurses quickly set things up.

You were changed into one of those blue gowns most patients wore and settled into the stiff hospital bed. Dean held your hand close to his lips, kissing it everything you squeezed his hand.

Doctors came in and out of the room, checking to see your condition and explaining to Dean the procedures.

After several hours of laying in bed as Dean talked you through your contractions, the nurse declared that it was time. She came back after with a doctor and a team of nurses...let the pain begin.

Everything was unbearable and it felt like you were slowly being ripped apart. You were sure that you were breaking Dean's hand everything you squeezed it, but he didn't flinch nor complain.

"You're doing good, sweetheart. I'm here if you need me." He cheered you on, making you a crack a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, but god damn, Winchester, I'm never ever letting you touch me again, holy shit...I hate you!" You screamed in pain as you felt the babies move.

Dean chuckled, leaning in to kiss you, but was interrupted by your screams.

"I see the head!" The doctor exclaimed, looking up at you from between your legs. "We're about to push, okay?"

You nodded your head frantically, worried about what was to come. You looked to Dean, who was staring at you with adoring and loving eyes.

"One, two, three, push!" You gritted your teeth, using every little but of strength in you. You would take a deep breath then do it again. Again. Again. And again.

Before you knew it, you were a mess, a crying, sobbing, shaking, exhausted mess. Dean had to be strong for you, but he hated seeing you like this...in pain and discomfort.

All of your surroundings became a blur except your husband. You couldn't hear anything, but Dean's chants.

But everything came back to you once you heard that high-pitched cry. And several minutes after, another high-pitched cry. 

"Oh, baby, you did it," Dean looked at you with pure amazement. "I love you."

You hoarsely replied back. "I love you too."

You grinned as the doctor handed you your beautiful babies.

"Hi, Samuel Maverick and Bobby Tristan!" Dean chuckled as you repeated what he said.

Soon, Dean cut both their cords and you soon fell asleep to the sight of your husband carrying your two little idiots.

"I love you, D." 

"I love you, (Y/N)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, shit, guys... I can't believe this is already over. It was so much fun writing this, but LET'S NOT BE SAD...FOR THERE IS ANOTHER FIC ON THE WAY! YAY!

12 YEARS LATER

You and Dean were in bed sleeping so peacefully that you didn't notice your kids open the bedroom door and sneak in.

Samuel, Bobby, and now, your 6 year-old daughter, Mary, tiptoed quietly.

"What are we doing in Mommy and Daddy's room, Sammy?" Mary softly asked.

"Shhh! You'll wake them up, Mary!" Samuel - your oldest son - said.

As Bobby followed behind the two, his foot hit a table's leg, knocking over a few things off the desk.

The three snapped their heads to you and Dean, who were still sleeping. You shifted and turned your face away from Dean, so that he was holding you from behind.

"Bobby! What the hell?" Samuel's eyes widened.

"That's a bad word! Sammy said a bad word!" Mary pointed a finger at her brother, pouting. Quickly, Bobby covered Mary's mouth, making sure she didn't get any louder.

"It's not a bad word if Dad says it, M." Bobby told her, glaring at Samuel.

"But look at what you did!" Mary said, her voice muffled because of her brother's hand.

Bobby and Samuel followed their sister's eyes which led to the floor, their eyebrows shooting upwards at the mess.

"Aw, shoot." Bobby whispered, kneeling on the floor as he picked up the broken pieces of what looked like to be...

Dean's camcorder. All three of them knew how much that camera meant to you and Dean.

"No, no, no." Samuel covered his eyes, shaking his head.

"Dad's gonna kill us."

"Kill us? He's gonna kill you!" Samuel cried out, still trying to be quiet.

"Hey! It was your idea to sneak in here and-"

Dean's and your bedroom door creaked open and the kids stared at it with horrified faces.

"Samuel? Bobby? M? What are you doing in here?" The kids' horrified expression turned into a relieved one as they looked at their Uncle Sammy.

"Um, well..." Bobby looked at his feet guiltily.

"Guys, what did you do?" Sam asked, approaching his nephew.

"He broke something," Mary pointed at Bobby, a goofy smile forming on her lips. He shot Mary a look, before turning to his uncle.

"I didn't mean to do it...I swear!" He looked at Sam with big, puppy eyes, a trait he somehow got from him.

"I know you didn't mean to, come on. What'd you break?" Sam chuckled, but his laughter disappeared when Bobby and Samuel stepped aside, revealing the broken camcorder.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Samuel looked at his uncle nervously, playing with his thumbs.

"Um...well, it's nothing your Uncle Cas and I can't fix." He reassured the two.

"Are you sure Uncle Cassie can fix it?" Mary spoke up, before Sam nodded.

"Uncle Cas is an angel, M. Of course he can fix it." Samuel scoffed.

"Well, let's not wake your parents. Come on out and we'll fix it, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Sammy." The three kids replied in unison.

Bobby grabbed the broken camcorder, handing it to his waiting uncle. They all walked down the Bunker's hallway, before sitting down in the library.

Sam hoped the camera was alright, remembering all the amazing memories stored in there. It wasn't hopeless. Well, the camcorder did have a huge crack in the camera, also in the view screen, and its handle was broken.

Bobby prayed to his Uncle Cas, wishing that he would come down here and help them out.

"Bobby, Samuel, Mary, what is the problem?" Cas appeared next to Mary, startling the young girl.

"I broke Dad's camcorder," Bobby sighed.

"He broke it, not me." Sam raised his hands in the air like he was surrending.

"I know you didn't break it." Cas began. "Now, where is the camera?" Sam handed his friend the broken camcorder. Cas looked at it with determination, before closing his eyes and pressing his palm against it.

Everyone shut their eyes as a blinding flash of light appeared in the room, then opened them once the light had passed. The kids looked at Cas with hope. A huge smile appearing on their faces once they were shown the camera. It looked good as new.

"Yes! Thank you, Uncle Cas!" Bobby launched himself towards Cas, wrapping him in a tight hug. Soon, Mary and Samuel joined in on the hug, trapping their awkward uncle.

"What's this big reunion about and why were we not invited?" Your kids followed the sound of your voice, seeing you leaning against a doorframe with Dean by your side.

"Oh, um...well-"

"You don't need to explain yourself little Bobby, we know what happened." Dean looked at his stammering son.

"You do? I'm really sorry, Mom and Dad! I didn't mean to..."

"Bobby Tristan Winchester, what did you do?" You exclaimed, surprised Dean's little trick worked.

"What do you mean Mom? I thought you knew!" Samuel spoke up.

"We were kidding!" Dean sighed. "Guys, what happened?"

"Bobby broke your camera," Mary muttered as she grabbed her guilty brother's hand.

"You what?" You gasped.

"Yeah, I did...but, it's fine now! Uncle Cas fixed it for us!" Bobby smiled cheerfully.

You couldn't help but smile in relief too. You looked at Dean, who was trying to hold back his anger.

You whispered in his ear. "Don't be mad at them, D. They're just kids...it was an accident."

"Yeah, but accidents don't happen accidentally!" He whispered back.

"D..." You warned him. "Yes, he did break it...and he does deserve a scolding for that, but...Cas fixed it, alright?"

"Right. You’re wonderful," Dean chuckled, kissing you on the cheek.

"Ew! That's yucky," Dean pulled away from you, laughing at his disgusted daughter.

"You wait till you get a husband of your own, little missy," You said to your daughter, crouching by her side as you tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.

"A husband?! I'm not letting some guy near my daughter! No, no way!" You turned your head to gaze at your suddenly overprotective husband.

"I was joking, idjit!" You snorted, turning back to Mary. "Now, princess-"

"I don't wanna be a princess...I wanna be a hunter!" Your mouth fell open as you looked at your daughter.

"Baby, uh..."

"You can be a hunter, M. But first, you need to be a princess, alright?" Sam helped you out, explaining to his niece. You were so thankful for someone like Sam...always good with words.

"Okay, Uncle Sammy!" Your daughter giggled as she hopped onto her uncle’s back. "Onwards, horsey!"

Dean and you chuckled at the sight, before Samuel called you over.

"Mom, Dad...you've never shown us what's inside the camera. Why did you start recording in the first place?"

"Well, son..." Dean began, before letting out a defeated sigh. "We actually don't know."

You chuckled at your husband

"I think I know why," Samuel began, pausing to think. "I think it's cause you were hunters back then...like you said before, Dad, hunting is a dangerous life...you sometimes lose loved ones."

"Yeah," Bobby began to talk too. "I guess if one of you got hurt, or worse...the camera was to remember them, to keep the thought of them alive."

You were tearing up as your boys talked. How could they be so wise and mature at their age?

Bobby continued. "But you shouldn't need a camera or a phone just to remember someone." He shrugged.

"Why not?" Dean asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Because you have each other and this," He tapped his head. "Besides, no matter what happens...memories are forever."

"You know, sometimes you miss the memories...not the person." Samuel smiled.

You were speechless as you stared at your boys. They were right.

"What do you say we show you what our camera has, huh?" Dean smirked, taking your hand in his.

"Awesome!" Bobby and Samuel cheered. You, Dean, Sam, Cas, and your children gathered around the camcorder, waiting for it to start up.

You and Dean let out a breath as it began to play.

The camera showed you, smiling and laughing as you tried to cover your face from the camera. You remember everything that happened that moment. It was when Dean had you say 'I love you'.

You forced Dean to skip the next video, as it was the night you and Dean were in bed together...naked.

Everyone laughed as the video at the diner played, especially when Dean attempted to explain what a milkshake was to Cas.

Your birthday came next, then the wedding, and the reception. You grinned and gasped when you saw what was next. It was the day after you had given birth to Bobby and Samuel. You were lying in bed, cradling the two boys.

Dean fast forwarded to when the boys said their first words.

_You held the camcorder steadily in your hands as Dean talked to your 2 year-old kids._

_"Okay, Bobby, Samuel. Now, can you say I love you?" He asked happily._

_Bobby drooled as Sam opened his mouth. "I...I..."_

_"Yeah! That's it! Come on, Samuel!" Dean clapped his hands, cheering his son on._

_"I...w-wuv...y-ya?" He tilted his head to the side, staring at the camera with his big (Y/E/C) eyes._

_Samuel looked more like you than Dean. He had your eyes, your lips, your nose, but he had Dean's hair color._

_"What about you, Bobby? Can you say I love you?" Bobby stared at his father, opening and closing his mouth._

_"I...lud....I lud y-you!" He giggled loudly, clapping his hands together like how Dean’s did._

_"Good job, kids. Good job." You muttered to yourself with a grin, shutting the camera._

You smiled as Dean went on to the next video, one that you loved so much.

_You held Mary in your arms, her wide green eyes looking up at you with wonder._

_"Hello,_ _Mary June!" You touched the tip of her nose quickly, gasping as a small smile spread on your daughter's face. "She looks exactly like you, D."_

_You looked at your daughter. She was a carbon copy of her father. She had his eyes, hair, lips, but she had your nose._

After that was one of Sam and Dean's favorites, you were on a picnic...

_"Bobby! Samuel! Stay close to Uncle Sammy!" You called out as the young boys ran to the playground, nearly tripping over each other._

_"They're growing up fast, yeah?" Dean whispered in your ear, kissing your temple multiple times._

_"Mhm, they are, but little Mary over here...she'll have to slow down." You glanced down at Mary who was in your arms, watching her uncle._

_After an hour, you called the kids over to eat._

_"Samuel! Bobby! We have your favorite!" You shouted from the picnic table._

_"Pie?!" They ran to you, panting once they sat down._

_"But first, you gotta eat Uncle Sam's pasta, okay?"_

_They nodded their heads, a big, goofy smile forming on their faces._

_"We love Uncle Sammy's pasta..." Bobby whispered._

 

You clicked the next video, chuckling as you remembered this one.

_You tucked 4 year-old Mary in her bed. It was going to be her first time sleeping without you or Dean, so she was quite nervous._

_"Mommy, are the monsters gonna come get me?" She asked in a tiny voice._

_"No, baby, they aren't. Daddy and I are going to protect you," You smiled sweetly at her, kissing her forehead._

_"What 'bout Uncle Cassie?" She muttered._

_"Mhm, yes, he will too." You nodded._

_"Can you tell me a bedtime s-story?"_

_"Why don't we have your daddy tell you tonight?"_

_You looked over to Dean, who was sitting at the edge of Mary's bed, filming the entire thing._

_"Daddy?" Mary glanced over to Dean, waiting patiently for him to come over._

_"Alright," Dean chuckled, handing you the camera as you switched spots. "Hmm, how about I tell you...oh! Do you wanna hear about the scary were-pire?"_

_"Dean! Don't scare her!" You scolded him._

_"No, Mommy! I wanna hear about the were-pire!"_

_"Okay, okay. Dean?"_

_"So, once upon a time..." He started. "There were two handsome hunters and one beautiful hunter."_

_"A hunter?" Mary scrunched up her face in confusion._

_"Well, yeah. They're like princes and princess', but cooler."_

_You chuckled at that._

_Dean continued. "The two handsome hunters_ _and the beautiful one were riding in their black Impala..."_

_"Like Baby?" Mary softly asked._

_"Yes, like Baby." Dean chuckled. "Until, they stopped at a bar and the less handsome hunter found himself a-"_

_"Dean..." You chuckled, knowing what was to come._

_"Let's just skip that part, then." He sighed. "So, the less handsome hunter was left behind, leaving the beautiful and much more handsome hunter alone together. Little did_ _they know, that they were going to come across the great big were-pire!" Dean made a growl, mimicking the monster. "But of course, the two hunters fought side by side, helping each other out, and protecting themselves. Then, the handsome hunter chopped the were-pires head off-"_

_"Not to forget, the handsome hunter slipped and landed on his butt." You raised an eyebrow at Dean, smirking playfully._

_"Yes, he did land on his butt, but-"_

_"Haha! You said butt butt!" Mary laughed, before Dean continued._

_"But...he got back up right away and the beautiful hunter slayed the ugly were-pire."_

_"Unfortunately, it was still alive." You chimed in. "So, the two hunters took it and put it in a cold cage!"_

_"Did they kill it?" Mary asked eagerly._

_"Yes, yes, they did." Dean nodded._

_"Will I be able to kill a were-pire?" She asked quietly._

_"Uh...yeah, baby. But not right now, alright?" Dean kissed the top of her head. "Just stay with Mommy and Daddy."_

_"Oh, okay," She chuckled, before pulling the covers over herself and turning onto her side. "Night, Mommy and Daddy." She yawned._

_"Night, baby girl." Dean replied softly._

_"Night, sweetie." You said._

After that, the camera shut down. It seemed like that was it.

"Aw, no!" Mary pouted, wishing that there was more.

"Dad, that was too short!" Bobby complained.

"What do you say...we make more?!" You exclaimed, before the kids leapt out of their seats and jumped on you.

"Yes! Yes! Please?!" They giggled, tickling you.

"Alright, alright." Your laughter died down as you ruffled Samuel's hair. 

"Mommy, I wanna braid Uncle Sammy's hair first!" Mary pointed at her uncle, who had a horrified face.

"Sam! Don't you enjoy the company of your dear niece?" You placed your hands on your hips, staring at the flustered giant.

"I, uh...um, sure?" He squeaked. Mary ran over to him, hopping onto his back as she began to braid.

You jumped when you felt arms circle around you, but relaxed when you inhaled Dean's scent.

"I'm so happy to have an amazing family with you," Dean muttered in your ear, his nose resting in your hair.

"Me too," You smiled, reaching behind you to cup his cheek as you watched your children play with Sam and Cas.

"I can't believe how grown up they are..." He sighed. "And Mary...she wants to be a hunter?"

"Yeah...she does," You gulped. "But we won't let that happen...right?"

You turned to look at Dean, who was thinking too. "Definitely not."

"And what about Bobby or Samuel?"

"What else can we do, (Y/N)? They're already familiar with the life...hell, they wanna join Sam on his hunts, too."

"I just...I'm sorry for saying this, but I don't want them to end up like you and Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"You both have gone through so much pain and suffering...I can't bear to see our kids...yeah."

"Trust me, they won't end up like us." Dean gave your lips a peck, before pulling away to stare at his laughing brother. "Do you think Sammy still enjoys the third wheel life?"

You chuckled. "Hm, maybe so."

"It's been 12 years...how is he still single?"

"Are you questioning your brother's romantic interests?" You scoffed. 

"I guess?"

"Wow...that's pretty weird, even for you, D."

"Mmm, but you love weird." He nibbled at your earlobe.

"Dean, not in front of the kids," You slapped his temple softly.

"Ouch!" He winced, glaring at you playfully.

"Why do we deserve this?" You went back to being serious.

"I don't know..." Dean started. "But all I know is that I love you and you deserve everything in the universe."

You replied, licking your lips. "The same goes for you, D."

"Say it then." He chuckled.

"Say what?" You furrowed your eyebrows, turning to him.

"Say...you know."

"I love you?" 

"Why does it sound like you're asking me a question?" 

"Well, then...I love you." 

"I love you, too, (Y/N) Winchester." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


End file.
